kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
500 Lekë përkujtimore (1968)
thumb|left|Logoja e Wikipedias spanjolle në shkrimin pasqyrë Shkrimi pasqyrë formohet kur shkruajmë në drejtimin i cili është i kundërt me drejtimin e përcaktuar të gjuhës së dhënë, ashtuqë shkrimi i tillë është shembëlltyrë në pasqyrë e shkrimit të zakonshëm. Shumë shpesh sot përdoret ky lloj shkrimi në pjesën e përparme të autoambulancave ku fjala "AMBULANCE" shkruhet me gërma të mëdha në stilin e shkrimit pasqyrë ashtuqë kur vozitësit që ndodhen para në pasqyrat e tyre do t'a lexojnë fjalën si e shkruar në mënyrë të zakonëshme. Kërkimet shkencore sugjerojnë se aftësia e shkrimit pasqyrë është trashëguar nga një organizim jotipik i gjuhës në trurin e njeriut. . Nuk dihet sa njerëz e trashëgojnë këtë aftësi të shkrimit pasqyrë ( Një shkencëtar australian thotë se këtë aftësi e trashëgon 1 nga 6500 prej njerëzveNews in Science - Mirror writing: my genes made me do it - 02/06/2004). Gjysma e fëmijëve të njerëzve me këtë aftësi e trashëgojnë nga prindërit këtë aftësi. Aftësinë e shkrimit pasqyrë më shumë e posedojnë ata të cilët shkruajnë me dorën e majtë dhe 15% qëndrën e gjuhës e kanë të shpërndarë në dy hemisferat e trurit të tyre. Shembuj t Vitruvian Man janë në shkrimin pasqyrë.]] Leonardo da Vinci dihet se shënimet e tij në ditarin personal i shkruante në stilin pasqyrë, ai përdorte stilin e zakonshëm atëherë kur donte që ta lexojnë edhe të tjerët. Matteo Zaccolini me shkrimin pasqyrë siç duket i ndikuar nga Leonardo i shkruajti katër volume të trajtimeve të tij për optikën, ngjyrat dhe perspektivën në vitin 1600. Shkrimi pasqyrë (Kaligrafia) ishte i popullarizuar në Perandorinë Osmane gjatë shekujve XVIII dhe XIX ndër Bektashinjtë dhe atyre u jepeshin asociacione mistike.Library of Congress image bibliographic data.http://hdl.loc.gov/loc.amed/ascs.147 Retrieved 19 January 2009. Origjina shkrimit pasqyrë mund të jetë edhe para Islamit në mbishkrime të gurëve në gadishullin Arabik.Library of Congress image bibliographic data.http://hdl.loc.gov/loc.amed/ascs.147 Retrieved 19 January 2009. Në disa raste personat që vuajnë nga dyslexia kanë aftësi të lexojnë dhe të shkruajnë vetëm në stilin pasqyrë. Kuriozitete Shkrimi pasqyrë është i realizueshëm edhe nga "njerëzit normal". Për këtë mjafton pak stërvitje, Gjatë shkrimit së bashku me dorën me të cilën shkruajmë zakonisht të përdoret edhe dora tjetër dora pasive, - domethënë dora e majtë për ata që shkruajnë me të djathtën dhe e djathta për majtoshët,- njëkohësishht me dorën aktive. Në këtë rast duke përdorur si një bosht simetrie imagjinar mesin e fletës (apo të formatit) ku shkruhet dhe duke shkruajtur nga njëra ane e kësaj vije me dorën aktive dhe nga ana tjetër me dorën pasive, kjo e fundit do të bëje instiktivisht dhe ekzaktësisht atë që bën dhe tjetra. Sigurisht, atyre që shkruajnë me dorën e djathte do t'ju duhet të shkruajnë duke iu larguar vijës imagjinare, kurse majtoshëve duke ju afruar asaj. Si përfundim do të kemi një shkrim pasqyrë. Veprimi është instiktiv dhe nuk kërkon asnje sforcim. Përdorimi pastaj i njërës dorë pa ndihmen e tjetrës është disi i vështirë por jo i pamundur. E gjithë kjo spjegohet me faktin e thjeshtë që hemisferat e trurit i komandojnë dhe i kontrollojnë në mënyrë të kryqëzuar lëvizjet e sinkronizuara te gjymtyrëve përderisa ato i përdorim njëkohësisht. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H Shih edhe Bustrofedon Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *Mirror Writing a genetic trait *A mirrored study of Leonardo da Vinci Kategoria:Sisteme shkrimi ca:Escriptura especular de:Spiegelschrift el:Κατοπτρική γραφή en:Mirror writing es:Escritura especular fr:Écriture spéculaire he:כתב ראי hu:Tükörírás nl:Spiegelschrift ja:鏡文字 pl:Pismo lustrzane fi:Peilikirjoitus sv:Spegelvänd skrift